Unconscious Phobias
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: One by one, the Akatsuki face their worst fears in realistic nightmares. Will they make it through without being eternally traumatized when they wake up? Rated M: yaoi,rape,depression,death,lemon,etc.
1. Grief

_What's going on?_

_Kakuzu looked around the room where he stood, having no clue why or how he got here. Rubbing his eyes he groaned in frustration before someone rested their hand upon his shoulder._

_Turning around he faced a saddened Kisame who murmured with all sincerity, "I'm sorry Kakuzu." The shark left, wrapping an arm around his lover who was just as grim. _

_The miser couldn't understand this meaning of this, not to mention the entire Akatsuki was clad in black suits as well as he. Tobi was crying into Zetsu's chest whereas Deidara was meekly setting up a colorful floral arrangement. _

_Is this a funeral?_

_Growing anxious he warily turned to the corner to see two coffins. _

_Who died? _

_As he approached he felt something deep in his gut, urging him to not peer inside the caskets, but his curiosity got the better of him. _

_Why would the Akatsuki even hold a funeral if not for someone in their organization? Taking the last step the miser felt like all his hearts just split in half. _

_Hidan and Olivia were the deceased._

* * *

_His mouth slightly hung open in disbelief, muttering out loud, "No. It's not possible."_

_Madara appeared next to him with an unreadable frown, "You doubt their deaths again?" "They're jashinist's, so how can this be? It can't be true." _

_The elder raven sighed, "As I've told you before Kakuzu, that jutsu the son-of-a-bitch did to them rendered their god and immortality useless before he took their lives. They are dead and no longer amongst us! Accept it and move on." _

_Madara stomped off angrily, leaving the miser alone to gaze upon his two worlds that were lost…no…taken from him. _

_Hidan was actually wearing a black suit, with a lavender button-up collared shirt with it parted to his mid chest just like he always liked it, naturally having his necklace proudly shown off. The priest's hair neatly slicked back and his expression was so serene….tranquil…. _

_Olivia was clad in that royal blue dress he loved to see her in. It may have been a simple one with thin straps, but it simply suited her figure beautifully and brought out her eyes even more. Her makeup was light but lovely, showing off her natural charming features. _

_They both looked like angels...his angels; Hidan the rambunctious one and Olivia the affectionate one. _

_He fell to his knees with a thud, burying his face in his hands in sorrow._

* * *

Kakuzu gasped himself awake, sitting up shakily and trying to slow his heart rate down. Looking around his room he murmured, "It was a dream?"

Glancing over at his lover's bed he warily went to it, praying to what he dreamt wasn't true. He tenderly touched the jashinist's cheek and let out a sigh of relief that it was warm and he could hear his breathing.

The miser quickly left his room, checking on Olivia next to find her alive and well too. He didn't let it show, but that nightmare shook him up terribly.

He carefully picked up his sleeping lover and carried her back to his room, gently placing her on the bed and did the same with Hidan.

Hidan didn't wake up at all but cuddled to the heap of warmth with a groan whereas Olivia asked softly, "Is something wrong Kuzu?" Said man just stroked her hair and held her closer to him, "I'm fine now."

She always had a way of knowing when he was upset but didn't push him to tell her. That was her way and he loved that, it didn't make him angry like with Hidan, who kept on about it until he did.

Either way you look at it, he just loved them both and couldn't bear the thought of losing his angels.


	2. Anquish

"_Kisame?" _

_The shark turned to Pein and the leader murmured regretfully, "I'm sorry." _

_Kisame jumped up and grabbed the pierced man by the shirt, "What in hell are you talking about? Not now." _

_Pein firmly removed the strong callused hands and told the shark the news he's been dreading for years. _

_"Itachi's illness has finally taken him." _

_He knew about the illness, how his lover could not tell him what to expect in the long run? He remembered it so well, even though he rather not._

* * *

_* They stayed at an inn after completing a mission when it happened. It was then he admitted his feelings to the raven, who shunned him at every turn until that fateful night._

_Itachi merely gaze at him with sad eyes like he had done before, murmuring almost too softly for him to even hear, "I can't Kisame."_

"_You keep giving me the same answer Itachi! Would you at least give me an explanation? I at least deserve that much." _

_The raven sighed and sat next to him, actually sounding so sad when he told the reason, "I'm dying." The shark furrowed his brows and asked with concern, "What do you mean?"_

"_I have an incurable illness and it will eventually take my life. That's why I can't be with you." Kisame's eyes lit up and took his hand in his own, "So, you do want to be my lover?" _

_Itachi smiled softly at him, "How can I not Kisame? You're very dear to me and treat me differently….like an equal." _

"_But if you feel that way Itachi, then don't live the rest of your days in misery. I want you in my life even if it's only for a certain amount of time." _

_"You don't mean that, when the time comes you'll regret it."_

_The swordsman pulled the raven into his arms and murmured, "I won't regret a thing. You would be the one thing in my life that I can be proud of and cherish until my dying day." _

_Itachi closed his eyes, shedding a few tears in sorrow and happiness that Kisame could see all too well, taking this moment to kiss him as he'd been longing to do._

* * *

_*After Pein told him Itachi was dead, he still didn't regret like he promised his lover. _

_Far from it, he felt accomplished more than anything but was deeply saddened none the less._

_He just didn't know how he was to cope though, especially now that Lexy was gone as well. _

_It was ironic; she died not even a week before Itachi. Maybe the stress of her loss caused the illness to quicken but who's to say._

_His feisty kitten giving up her own life to save his own by recklessly jumping in front of a jutsu that no doubt would've maimed if not killed the swordsman. _

_He at least got to tell her his feelings at the last moment but wished he'd had done it much sooner; the one thing he did regret__._

_Now his beloved Itachi and new love Lexy were gone. What else was there to live for now?_

_Nothing. _

_Grabbing his kunai he positioned it in front of his heart, murmuring his last words with a small hopeful smile, "I'll be with you shortly my loved ones." _

_Just as he plunged the blade into his heart…._

* * *

Kisame jumped clear out of his skin, panting heavily as he tried to gain his wits about him. "Kisame?"

He glanced over at Itachi, who was sitting next to him on the couch with a concerned expression. "What's wrong?" "Uh…um…nothing. Just a nightmare." _I must have dozed off without realizing it._

The raven frowned and put his book down, "Do you wish to talk about it? I've never seen you look so pale."

The shark wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, "I rather not if it's all the same to you."

"Alright, but if you change your mind feel free to discuss it with me." Kisame smirked at him and kissed him tenderly, "I love you." The raven blushed slightly and grinned, "I love you too."

The swordsman got up and pulled out his phone, dialing the teen's number; ready to tell her those three words and not waste anymore time.


	3. Forsaken

_The boy ran as fast as he could, trying desperately to get away from the sick man chasing him. "Why? Why won't the man leave Tobi alone? He didn't do anything wrong!" _

_A hidden root from a tree made him fall, groaning when he hit the hard rocky ground but fought the pain to get back on his feet._

_His effort was to no avail when the bastard caught him, jerking him backwards by the hair and straddling the terrified boy. Tobi pushed the hands that was trying to jerk down his pants away pleading, "Stop it! Please leave Tobi alone!"_

_The man just sneered and deftly tied the boy's hands together, "You're not rejecting me again boy! I'm going to make a man out of you." "No!"_

_He turned his head to see an unusual man looking his way; short green hair with golden eyes, his skin black and white with a venus flytrap encasing his upper body. Is he an earth spirit? Will he help Tobi?_

_The odd yet intriguing man just stared back at the sobbing boy, but did nothing but turn away without even the slightest interest. _

_"PLEASE COME BACK! HELP TOBI!"_

"_Shut up boy!" The man gagged him with his headband and flipped his weak body over, undoing the front of his pants and pulling out his hard member to shove inside and get some long needed pleasure from such a beautiful boy. _

_Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs from the burning pain and his insides being shredded apart. No one could hear his cries and judging from the other person, even if there were people nearby, no one would help him._

* * *

_He was a weird boy that didn't fit in anywhere, with no friends or family, an outcast in this sick world that didn't give a damn about him. _

_He could do nothing but lie there as the sick man took his virginity, which he dreamed would be something special with someone who loved him for who he was. Now, his dream was shattered just like his mind and body felt._

_The boy hissed when the bastard finished, groaning in satisfaction and pulling out. Tucking his member back he chuckled, "You were a good fuck boy, so if you know what's good for you you'll meet me at your house so we can do it again." _

_Tobi didn't bother to get up, he just sobbed from his torture that was just beginning, mentally begging that the bastard would just end his life there. _

_After the long silence he opened his tear stained eyes, his image blurry until he regained his vision. He was lying on the couch, confused and disoriented until he heard a scream. _

_He tried to sit up but found out he was chained up. Tobi began freaking out as he saw the same bastard coming from the kitchen with a woman in tow. "It's alright; we're just going to have some fun!" _

_He brought her in front of the boy and he instantly shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT TOBI'S OLIVEE!"_

_The bastard chuckled and gripped her throat even tighter before straddling the woman with a sick grin, "I'm not going to hurt her boy. I'm just going to fuck her in front of you." "No! Take Tobi instead! Please don't do that to her!" _

"_In due time boy but I want some nice tight pussy right now." _

_Tobi couldn't watch him force himself inside of her unprepared entrance, but was unable to block out her pained screams and the boy broke down, completely helpless to do anything for either of them._

* * *

"Tobi! Tobi!" **Wake up!" **

Zetsu shook his lover awake and the boy's eyes snapped wide open shortly after.

Tobi saw his concerned lover gazing down at him, "You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

The boy broke down and buried his face into his lover's chest sobbing like mad, "It was awful Zetsu! You didn't come to Tobi's rescue when that man tried to rape him and just walked away. You didn't care about Tobi and let the man do it! Th…Then the dream changed but he was still there tormenting Tobi...but this time…he…he got Olivee too. He raped Olivee right in front of Tobi and he was powerless to save her."

Zetsu rocked his lover back and forth, cooing softly to calm him down. "It's alright Tobi I'm here. I love you and would never let that happen." **"You're not weak and she's fine. You're very strong so calm down." **

Feeling reassured, the boy cuddled closer to his lover; not wanting to fall asleep anytime soon in fear of another nightmare.


	4. Despair

**This chapter written by: Princess Shadowfiend**

_Ignored. Pushed. Belittled. Alone._

_Chocolate brown orbs watched as the people walking past her either going to their classes or getting books from their lockers, and occasional few stopping to sneer at her and whisper to a random individual's ear, the action soon followed by a pair of rude pointing fingers and gleeful, disgusting snickers._

_A sudden force made her stumble forward and crash into someone, whom turned around after dropping their textbook and notes to glare at her threateningly. Apologizing frantically the brunette backed away but was shoved back in by the circle forming the two._

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"You wanna mess with me little whore?! Huh?!" shouted the one she had bumped into, pushing her roughly to the floor._

_Crying out for help no one came to assist her as she was pulled up by her hair, then thrown to the ground again till she was slammed face first into a row of lockers, the metal denting and no doubt breaking her nose._

_She stopped crying, her eyes having wept themselves dry by now, and she slowly stood to face the much bigger bully, her vision filled with nothing but red._

_The next minute went by as a blur, and in the end she was straddling the attacker, her hands repeatedly striking fatal blows to their face till her knuckles bled, lungs worn out from frenzied screams, and the person had stopped moving, possibly breathing._

* * *

_The circle of attention crazed middle schoolers vanished, replaced with the inside of an all too familiar building; her new home._

_Looking around in horror Lexy spotted all the bodies lying on the floor, most of them being eaten away by the flames, and not moving. Feeling a foreign weight in her hand she found herself clutching an oversized knife, completely drenched in a warm crimson coat of blood._

_Gasping she dropped the knife and ran over to the body of Madara, who was barely breathing with multiple stabs covering his chest. Pulling his head into her lap she kept from spilling tears of his cut up face._

_"Uncle Maddy, what happened?"_

_The raven barely opened his eyes a crack, gazing at her terrified, tear swollen ones._

_"You... How could you do this?" he rasped, blood gurgling in his throat and spilling out his pale lips before closing his eyes and his chest stilled, signaling that he had stopped breathing._

_"Uncle?... Maddy?" she choked out, hand patting his face in attempt to wake him._

_"D-daddy... Wake up..." she demanded weakly, shaking his shoulders and trying to swallowing the thick lump forming in her throat._

_Finally realizing it futile she let the tears loose, allowing them to fall silently as she gently laid his head back on the floor and stood to find Kisame lying just a few feet away._

_Rushing over to her object of affection she nudged as hard as she could without worsening the gaping hole in his shoulder, feeling some form of relief when he opened his eyes, but her heart shattered from the heartbroken malice they held within them, directed at her._

_"T-traitor." was all he said before he, too, went completely still._

_Choking back a sob and heart shattering to dust she finally found Olivia, and her own soul felt as if it was torn in half. She didn't even have to walk over to the woman since the blonde lifted her head to send her a glare, uttering the very words that would forever haunt her._

_"I hate you."_

_Her shoulders shook when Olivia's head drooped, signifying her death and destroying what little hope the teen had left._

* * *

. . . . . .

Lexy screamed out in agony, and her eyes snapped open when strong hands shook her roughly, her name repeated by the deep, raspy voice she had grown to love.

"K-Kisame?" she stuttered in disbelief, fearing that the relieved look on his face wasn't real.

"Thank goodness, kitten." he breathed, hugging her tightly to him, with another pair of arms wrapping around her and toned chest pressing to her back.

"You had us worried. You were having a bad dream." Itachi informed, not expecting her to suddenly start crying and clinging to both of them.

"Shhh shhh, it's gonna be alright." Kisame reassured her, running her back soothingly.

"Just go back to sleep." Itachi added, glad that she was fine, but upset that she was crying; something that almost never happened.

Eventually she calmed down enough to the point where she could snuggle in comfortably between them and fall back asleep, entering a much more peaceful dream.


	5. Solitude & Commitment

_Nothing but an endless empty space surrounding him as far as the eye could see. Almost like a blank sheet of paper._

_Hidan found it depressing…..too depressing. It made him feel all alone. _

_He began walking, not really being able to tell if he was going anywhere or not. He loathed it and this feeling curling up in his gut._

_He started to run as fast as he could go, still not seeing anyone or anything. After what seemed like eternity he began mentally freaking out, "Kakuzu! Kakuzu!" _

_He called his lover's name many times, hoping he would hear and fetch him. Scorn him for getting lost or anything in general. _

_He skidded to a halt shouting more, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU KAKUZU?" He wanted the old man right now because he was all alone. _

_The jashinist despised being all alone. No one ever liked his demeanor, his god, or anything about him except his looks. Why else would he be so cocky about it? They knew it and so did he, he was fucking hot!_

_He felt safe with Kakuzu, even though he could take care of himself, but it still felt nice to be with someone who did care about you. Sure they bitched a lot but that's how they communicated, it was fucking weird but it worked. _

_Hidan wanted to leave this place, whatever the fuck it was, until he saw a small figure in the distance. "Kakuzu?"_

_The image grew closer until it was right in his face, his lover frowning down on him with a growl, "I've had it with your mouth Hidan. I can't take anymore of your whining, boasts, and especially your damn god you adore so much!"_

_The priest was confused to where this was coming from and was left speechless. "I'm leaving you and finding me another partner, one that isn't like YOU since you love Jashin more than me. Enjoy your miserable life."_

* * *

_His image began to fade and the jashinist tried to hold him to make him stay, "No! Don't leave me old man! I love you more than fucking anything!"_

"_Even me?"_

_Kakuzu was gone and now there stood Olivia with her arms wrapped around Madara's middle. "What? What the fuck is this?" _

"_Answer me Hidan." "What the fuck kind of question is that? You know I love you!" _

_She narrowed her eyes and snapped bitterly, "Not enough to marry me! I've waited long enough and want to settle down."_

_His eyes began to water, not believing what she just said and choked out, "But…we..we've talked about it and you said it was ok." _

"_A real lover would've known that I didn't truly feel that way!" Madara stroked her hair and pulled her closer to him. "Why the fuck are you here?"_

_The elder raven sneered, "Simple, I'm not afraid of commitment unlike you." _

_Hidan gapped and gaze at her left hand's ring finger. There was a damn diamond ring on it. _

_"No! Please tell me you didn't marry him!" _

_She gave him that scorned look he's seen so many times, but he never thought she would ever look at him that way until now._

"_I did but it's your own fault Hidan. You didn't want to give up the flings at the apartment, sex is far more important than me in your eyes." "No it's not! I love you!" _

"_I accepted Madara's proposal because he knew what he wanted. I'm sorry but you brought this on yourself, you pushed me and Kakuzu away." _

_Her image too vanished and the man threw his back to let out a blood curdling mournful cry that didn't even echo in the vast emptiness._

* * *

Hidan jumped a clear foot off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Groaning, he rubbed his aching head and sat up sweating bullets.

"It's all my fucking fault?"

"Hidan?" His small lover came in his room and asked, "Are you alright?" He beckoned her over and asked warily, "Do you feel that fucking bad about me not wanting to get married?"

Olivia frowned and helped him up on the bed, sitting on his lap with a sad murmur, "I do."

He embraced her tightly and almost sounded like he was crying, "Don't leave me because of that. I fucking love you more than sex believe me!"

She softly kissed his neck and returned the hug, "Hidan, I know that and wouldn't leave you because of it. It's something you're not ready for and I understand. It's a big decision for you."

Nodding, he felt reassured but had to ask, "If I'm never ready, you wouldn't get hitched with someone else would you?" "No, you and Kakuzu are the only men I want to marry."

"Thank Jashin-sama." "Did you have nightmare?" "Yeah but I'm ok now. Where's Kakuzu?" "He's in the living room."

"Will you get him for me babe, I need to talk to him."

His lover did with a soft smile, leaving Hidan alone in his thoughts.

He never wanted to be alone again, but needed to let the old man know how much he's done for him over the years.


	6. Humanity

_The red head stared broodingly at the ceiling in the medical room, suffering yet another massive injury and was livid._

"_Why? Why am I so weak? I train almost every day, developing new puppets, poisons, the lot and still I'm getting defeated on my missions. This has never happened before. What's wrong with me?"_

_He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking long and hard to what his weakness was. He turned his body into a human puppet, virtuously indestructible without feeling any pain, an eternal work of art._

_His eyes snapped back open in astonishment, "The jutsu!" Ever since he developed that jutsu to temporarily turn him human, getting intimate with the blonde and regaining all the sensations, that's when all this mess began._

_Why he had never noticed it before? "I'm not a true work of art any longer. Despite the fact I still need a human heart, the emotions and human flesh has ruined my eternal body."_

_He wouldn't take it anymore, these sensations are tarnishing his morals and artistry, "It's time to end this!"_

_Once he recovered, he was about to activate a sealing jutsu to prevent ever becoming human again when his partner arrived. _

_"Danna? What are you doing un?"_

_The red head gave him a vague look...Deidara. _

_His fellow cocky and bad tempered of a comrade, boasting about his art which was wrong in every way. It's all his fault! The blonde was the reason behind it all…turning human because of desiring him._

* * *

"_I'm going to use this technique so I'll be perfect. No emotions or getting weak, I will live as a powerful and eternal work of art." _

_Deidara's eyes went large and muttered, "So, you're saying you're preventing yourself from turning human again un?" "Yes brat I am." _

_Right when he was about to activate it the blonde grabbed him, pleading desperately, "No Danna, don't do this! You won't be same and…and…..do I mean anything to you anymore un?"_

"_I'm well aware and yes you _did_ mean something to me, but because of you I'm getting weaker. I won't allow it." "But Danna you're not weak!" "Release me brat!" "No! I love you Danna un!" _

_His anger flared, using his puppetry to attack the blonde and stabbed him from behind. Deidara gasped before coughing up a huge amount of blood, falling to the floor in a heap with tears flowing down his eyes. _

_The amount of blades striking his vital spots, the poison coursing through his veins, the puppet master knew he wouldn't live._

_He quickly felt that same stabbing sensation like he had a heart again; mentally distraught to what he just did to his lover. He knelt down and held him, to give the blonde some comfort as the brown orbs watched him die within minutes._

_Deidara murmured his last words with a soft small, "I still love you un." _

_The blue eyes clouded over as his life ended, the red head shaking slightly and picking up the blonde as he set him on the table._

"_Forgive me brat, but you're death won't be in vain."_

_ He activated the jutsu on himself, feeling nothing as he began preparations on his dead comrade's body._

"_At least you'll remain by my side for eternity, as my work of art Deidara. You will perfect just like I am now." _

_But for some odd reason, after his new puppet lay before him, he stroked the cheek of the blonde. His thumb running along under his eye to feel nothing but cold hard wood, no longer warm and soft. _

_Maybe his humanity never left him after all._

* * *

The red head slowly opened his eyes, not noticing he was gripping onto his pillow for dear life before sitting up with a stretch.

He ran his fingers through his soft hair, ashamed to what he just dreamt and that even the thought ever occurred to him in his subconscious.

Biting his lower lip he crawled in next to his sleeping lover, wrapping an arm around him and inhaling the sweet scent of his hair.

He whispered softly, "I would never harm you Dei, you're the reason I'm stronger than before and a reminder to what it's like to be alive."

"I'm happy to hear that Danna un."

He blushed when his lover glanced back at him with a small smirk, "Did you have a bad dream un?" "Yes, but I rather not discuss it. Now go back to sleep."

The blonde turned back over and the puppet master kissed his cheek as his lover drifted back off in a peaceful slumber, the red head murmuring ever so gently, "I love you."

**TBC:**


	7. Forgiveness

_There the raven stood, in the midst of the slaughter of his clan, surrounded by their corpses and lifeless eyes. A reminder of his treacherous deed for the fate of the village, knowing he would be scorned until his dying day._

_He heard crying, turning his head to see his beloved little brother weeping in sorrow before his image grew that to the age he was now, the sheer look of hatred in his cold eyes that no longer held any warmth like they once did._

_His brother spat angrily, "Why did you do this Itachi?" He replied the same way, "To test the limit of my abilities."_

_But his sibling's response was much different than he remembered. "I looked up to you! I respected you not only as a brother but a fellow shinobi!" _

_The raven frowned, saddened deeply from his words but said nothing. Silence was better than useless words that wouldn't accomplish anything. His brother wouldn't understand his reasoning's and nor did he plan on it._

"_Look at you now, some rogue ninja with no purpose except to be destroyed be me!" He took a deep breath and sneered, "You make me sick. I know what you are."_

_Blinking slowly Itachi replied, "What may that be Sasuke?" "You're a fucking fag! I couldn't believe it! You've stooped so low to come to that? Where's your pride?"_

* * *

_The raven tensed but replied calmly, "You're too young to understand." "What? To understand that you're some ugly freak's bitch! You've become a pathetic slut!"_

_Itachi snapped bitterly, losing control of his emotions, "Don't you dare insult Kisame!" Sasuke smirked in triumph, "I see I hit a sensitive spot, but I am curious to why you degraded yourself to this. Tell me!" _

_The raven softened his expression and murmured, "Love. I love him Sasuke." "Stop lying and….." Itachi grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the ground and spoke carefully._

"_Be silent and listen to me! Love comes in many shapes and forms, often to something we never would have guessed, but my reclamation was him. He makes me happy, a feeling which I haven't felt in a long time since I had to leave you behind. I didn't want to believe me and if you only knew what I've endured for you!"_

_He let his tears fall on his bewildered brother's face, not caring if he lost his composure anymore._

_He smiled at him gently, poking him in the forehead like he once did to show his brother he still cared. _

"_Forgive me Sasuke, maybe some other time you'll accept what I am, not be ashamed, and forgive the decisions that I've made. Be happy for me now, that's all I ask."_

* * *

The raven woke up in a cold sweat, having that reoccurring dream again. He rubbed his shoulders from the chill but a warm pair of arms pulled him against his lover's chest.

"The same dream again?" "Yes." "Itachi, please stop beating yourself up other this." "I apologize Kisame, it just troubles me that Sasuke won't ever forgive me if he finds out I have a male lover, not to mention everything else I've done."

The shark kissed his forehead and stroked the silky ebony locks with tender care.

"Don't dwell on the past Itachi and focus on the present, it'll ruin you; just like you told me. You're happy now and that's all that matters to me. Who knows, maybe your younger brother will change someday."

"I sincerely hope so, for his sake. Thank you Kisame." He kissed his cheek and curled even closer to the heap of warmth, drifting off into a blissful dream for once.

_TBC:_

_also posted next chapter for 'holiday revelry' but it didn't show up for some reason? but if it's not there let me know :) _


	8. Deceit

_The blonde ran as fast as he could, trying desperately to escape from his village after he had stolen the kinjutsu; all done for his art._

_Thus he became a missing-nin, but what he didn't expect was to meet a fellow artisan like himself sometime later._

_Of course he hated the fact Sasori didn't share his idealism but they shared a bond with their art as motivation to keep on living._

_In time, he got attached to the red head and things just went naturally from there, he gained a lover. It seemed life was worth living after all with someone else and not in solitude, or so he thought._

_They just returned from a mission when Sasori murmured to him out of the blue, "It's over Deidara." _

_He tilted his head, "What is un?" _

"_Us."_

* * *

_The blonde snapped, "What in hell are you talking about? Why un?" _

_The red head sighed, "We're just too different and I'm sick of your mouth angering me so. Why can't you be quiet and stop boasting about your art for once?"_

"_How can you say that? You do it too so don't pin the blame on me un!"_

_Sasori replied bitterly, "Only because you antagonize me to do so but enough is enough, you are no longer my partner or anything else. I became a puppet for one thing only, to live for eternity as my own perfection."_

_His words angered the blonde but even more, actually hurt him. _

_He muttered, "You said you loved me so that shouldn't change anything. I can't help the way I am and neither can you but I accept you un!" _

"_Well, I don't accept you anymore regretfully. I merely wanted to regain some warm emotions temporarily and that I thank you. You assisted me quite well but it's over, goodbye my little lab rat."_

"_YOU BASTARD UN!" _

_He threw many detonating bombs at the deceitful puppet master in fury, not caring if his own life was endangered in the least._

_Why? I thought he understood me and actually gave a shit about me! The one person to accept me for who I was! How could I have been so stupid un! _

_Love. Companionship. Intimacy. ….JUST ONE SICK LIE!_

_He bit his lip and fought back the tears, trying to block out the cruel laughter of his Danna._

"_DIE UN!"_

_He grabbed a hold on the puppet and despite being poisoned he make one last work of art, making dead sure he would take the bastard with him to hell._

_As soon as he detonated it and felt pain…._

* * *

Deidara gasped and felt his face; it was wet from his tears. "I cried in my sleep un?" Sasori leaned up and went to him, asking in a hushed tone, "Are you alright brat?"

The blonde went rigid but didn't look at him, "I'm fine."

Sighing, the red head turned him over and held his lover to his chest, "You can't fool me, what happened?"

The artisan regretfully told him but the red head just kissed him, "I wouldn't be here now if I didn't love you, there's no farce here Dei. I love you. You're _my_ brat."

Dediara smirked a little and clung to him even tighter, "I know un…."

**TBC:**


	9. Trust

"_**Where am I?"**_

_He was in what appeared to be a cave, dimly lit by a small fire. There was no one around but why did this place look so familiar?_

"_Ow….hurt….." _

_The weak voice came from the other side of the fireplace so he went to it to see his lover all bandaged up. "Tobi!"_

_He knelt next to him and felt his forehead, he was burning hot. _

_He quickly replaced the cloth with a cool one as he murmured, "What happened?" The boy weakly opened his eyes and looked at him sadly. _

"_Is…Is that some kind of joke? You know what happened."_

_For some reason, honestly, the bipolar man didn't have a clue. __**"Refresh my memory."**_

_The boy sniveled as he tried to explain, "Tobi was…was….raped." Zetsu felt a heavy lump in his throat, "I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time! I thought I saved you?"_

"_You…you did but…..it happened again." __**"What!? Who did it? Tell me!" **__His lover began coughing up huge amounts of blood and he hastily tried to heal his wounds….but to no avail. He knew his lover was going to die._

"_Ze…Zetsu. Tobi loves you and he's sorry."_

* * *

_The bipolar man fought back his upcoming tears and murmured, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't protect you. I love you too."_

_The boy smiled up at him softly and whispered, "Tobi sorry he can't spend the rest of his life with you."_

_Zetsu's golden eyes overflowed with tears as he watched the life drain out of his lover's eyes, but his adorable face still held that warm smile just for him._

_Trying to regain his composure he closed Tobi's eyes like he would be sleeping and just held him to his chest sobbing._

"_I warned you Zetsu."_

_He glanced over his shoulder at the ominous voice to see Madara, who looked as vague as always. __**"About what?"**_

"_About getting too attached to the boy, you should've known it wouldn't last."_

"_It would've! He loved me and didn't care what I looked like but….but…..he was raped twice. His body couldn't cope with the damage since he's so young."_

_Madara sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, "That's true, but remember my friend there are other host bodies that I can take."_

"_**That's not the point! I didn't care that you chose him for that I loved him!" **_

_The elder snorted, "Stop this ridiculous melancholy Zetsu, it's degrading. He's dead so leave him and let's go." _

"_No, I want to bury him." Madara snapped, "You are such a fool! How could you get so attracted to one boy you've only known for not even a week?"_

* * *

"_**You wouldn't understand."**_

_The man snarled, "Oh I understand, but strikes me odd is getting you to understand. This little incident should've shown you that much."_

_Zetsu lifted his head and gently sat the boy down, staring at who he believed to be his friend in despair. He asked shakily, "Madara? Please don't tell me you were the cause of this?"_

_The raven stayed silent but nodded his head. __**"WHY?"**_

"_Simple, you're mine Zetsu. The only way to make sure it stays that way was to get rid of the boy." "SO YOU RAPED HIM!? THAT'S DEPRAVED!"_

"_So, I don't care because he's out of the picture now. You never would've found out if that boy didn't say anything."_

_Zetsu clenched his fists and teeth snarling, "You were the one who just told me. How could you do such a thing to me! I trusted you! You're an obsessed fool and no better than that snake Orochimaru!"_

"_How dare you compare me to him! Don't forget your place Zetsu, I made you what you are!" _

"_My appearance maybe, but not my soul and very being." _

_A sudden flash of metal and wave of blood occurred simultaneously. Madara stuttered, "Zet…Zetsu?" _

_The bipolar man stabbed himself through the heart to ensure no medical techniques could be used to heal him; he would die along his beloved._

_As he fell to the ground with a thud he saw Madara standing over him with tears, begging him not to leave him._

* * *

Zetsu groaned as he sat up clutching his head, curiously feeling something warm being pressed to his lips. "Madara?"

The elder was dabbing his lips and chin with a damp cloth, "That must've been some nightmare Zetsu. I could hear you all the way from my room, not to mention puncturing your lips.

"**It was a dreadful nightmare. Madara, you know I love you right?"**

The raven sighed, "I know, but not in love I remember." The bipolar man held his hand tightly, "You wouldn't do anything to stop me from being happy would you? I try to make you happy."

Madara smiled softly, "Of course not, and you do make me feel wanted and loved so don't worry. Whatever I did in the dream will never happen."

Zetsu smirked and hugged him for reassurance, "I believe you."

**TBC:**


	10. Worthless

_She was backed into a corner by the zombie pair, who were both glaring at her for some reason. "Kakuzu? Hidan? What's going on?" _

_The miser was blunt, "You don't belong here." Hidan nodded, "You're nothing but dead weight, I'm fucking tired of having to save your ass all the time Olivia."_

_The woman couldn't stop the tears from flowing down like always, "But…I thought we talked about this before and it was ok now. I'm a jashinist now too so I am useful!" _

_Hidan laughed evilly, "You think just because of that you're useful? How fucking naïve you are. The only purpose you had with that deal was to bear my children, but since we no longer are together there's no fucking point."_

_She whimpered, "Not together? You mean we're not lovers anymore?" "Do you need me to draw you a fucking picture?" "But…but why? Kakuzu? Is this true?"_

_He sighed, "Yes it is, why this comes as a surprise to you is beyond me. We've already packed your things so you can leave." _

_Olivia grabbed hold of his cloak and pleaded, "Please don't leave me, I love you two. I'm not useless so please don't!"_

_He took her hands and firmly pushed them away, "I apologize but since you're not our lover anymore, it stands to reason you are no longer affiliated with the Akaksuki so you have to go. You're not wanted or needed here."_

* * *

_Hidan sighed, "You never was but we were too fucking blind to see it."_

_Kakuzu grabbed her bags and shooed her out the door, Hidan dragging her along in tow with a frown. "Please….don't…." _

"_Goodbye." _

_The door shut and that was that. _

_She burst into tears and beat on the door, begging the men she loved to let her back into their lives but a threat was the only thing she received. _

_If she didn't leave, they would have no choice but to kill her._

_Just like that, her entire world, hopes and dreams were shattered. There was nothing to do now but pick up her bags and do what they said._

_Traveling dismally down the eerie pathway, she felt like dying. A feeling she hadn't felt since she lived with the parents she loathed._

* * *

"_I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does. I thought I found a real family who loved me but as always, I screw everything up."_

_Alone again, a worthless piece of shit…nothing's changed. _

_She wound up back at her parents place, being greeted scornfully by the bastards before they spoke of the hidden conversation she heard right when she chose to leave before she planned on killing herself from her misery._

_Her father grinned, "Things are looking up now and now you'll be useful for once girl." The mother sneered, "Clean your face and fix up, we have a gentleman caller coming so don't screw this up and behave like a good girl."_

_Her dad slapped her hard on the back, "You're lucky he's still interested in you or you'd wish you'd never set your foot back in here." _

_Olivia just nodded and shuffled to her room before washing her face in the bathroom. _

"_Trying to marry me off since they're so far in debt to some greedy bastard, probably old no doubt too." _

_Nothing she could but play the part she's supposed to…not being herself but who they wanted her to be._

* * *

"Babe! Babe! Wake up!"

Hidan was shaking his lover violently because she was crying nonstop in her sleep but wouldn't wake up.

She suddenly cried out and caused the jashinist to fall onto the floor. "Babe?" Kakuzu came flying in and instantly holding her to his chest, letting her sob as much as she wanted whilst cooing.

"Don't tell me it's that same nightmare angel?" She meekly nodded and tried to stop the tears from coming, Hidan crawling back on the bed with a frown and wiping them away himself.

"You have nothing to worry about babe. If those sorry fuckers even try to come through that door I'll fucking kill them!"

Kakuzu smirked, "Same with me, they're not taking you away from us." "I..I….just can't help but worry sometimes that they'll find me."

Hidan snorted, "But they can't fucking make you and we'll never leave you. So STOP fucking thinking about it!"

She giggled softly and held his hand, "I'll try."

**TBC:**

_If anyone hasn't noticed there is a HINT here on a new story ;p_**  
**


	11. Rejection

_The elder raven was heading to the other apartment, pondering to himself out loud. "Considering me and Zetsu spend all our time over here we should just all get a bigger one and move in together."_

_He didn't think anything about it when he found the living room vacant, which was odd since usually one person was in there._

_He felt something was off but didn't worry about it, heading into the kitchen to find his friend sitting at the table. "Hey Zetsu." _

_The bipolar man glared at him hatefully, __**"What do you want?"**__ Confused by the harsh tone he sat down, "Nothing, I just said hey. Is anything wrong?"_

"_Not like you care so stop acting like you do." Madara arched a brow and growled, "Alright, what's going on? Why are you scorning me all of a sudden?"_

_Zetsu looked at him like he was crazy, __**"What do you mean all of a sudden? Nothing's changed so stop the innocent act." **__"What are you talking about!?"_

_The bipolar man sighed and rubbed his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed** none** of us like you so stop acting like our pal and go back to your apartment." _

_The elder frowned deeply, shocked to what his friend just said. "You mean our apartment." "No. I moved out to get away from you remember?" "No, quite frankly I do not!"_

"_**Just get out! You're not wanted here and don't let me catch you sneaking into Olivia's room again after what you did to her." **_

_Madara snorted and said nothing, watching his ex-friend leave in a huff. _

_He came across the other members one by one, the images of their scorned faces flashing before his eyes and their harsh words that they loathed him for everything he's done._

* * *

_The room came to a halt as he stood there alone again, angry at them all. "What's going on here?" He heard a noise behind him and saw his adoptive niece coming inside, relieved that it was her. Maybe now he'll get some kind words._

_He smirked at her but once she saw him it was the same reaction. She glared and spat, "I thought I told you to get lost." _

"_You too? Lexy, it's me your uncle. Why are you rejecting me?"_

_She stomped her foot angrily, "Seriously? You haven't figured it out yet?" He shook his head no stiffly and tried to keep a straight face when she punched the wall, almost shrieking at him._

"_How could you possibly do that to Itachi and Olivia plus lying to me about it? I thought you trusted me and not to mention keeping me away from Kisame, why can't you just accept the fact I love him!? I hate you and am ashamed that you're my uncle!"_

_She ran back out the door with tears streaming down her face and choked back sobs, leaving him in solitude once more._

_Her words stung, more than any blade could ever do; yes, he kept the fact he raped Itachi in the past and Olivia when he first arrived here a secret, but it was in the past and there was nothing he could do about it._

_He already made amends with them both, Itachi took the longest mind you but Lexy didn't need to know anyway, besides, he thought someone had already told her. That topic still gets brought up every now and then to remind him._

_Regarding Kisame though, he just didn't think the shark was good enough for her plus the fact they still don't quite get along. She was instantly attracted to him and she's young, it has to be puppy love and not the real deal. Isn't it?_

_Clenching his fists he felt a hard knot in his chest, not liking the hurtful pain one bit. My closest friend Zetsu doesn't want anything to do with me and now my niece? This isn't fair!_

* * *

_Olivia. He had a small hopeful spark as he went into her room, surely she wouldn't discard him. Not she, that kind heart is what helped him improve his own cold one._

_He found her calmly working a puzzle but when he approached, the fearful look in her eyes was as plain as day….disturbing._

_She quickly got up and backed away from him, even though he meant her no harm. "It's alright Olivia, I'm not going to hurt you." "Yeah, that's what you said last time." _

_He frowned but kept advancing, praying in his mind for her not to hate him either. "I apologize for what I did, now please let me embrace you. I need it."_

_The tears fell down slowly as she whimpered, "After what you did to me you think apologizing will change it? First you go through my mind and bring back all those damn painful memories of my past when I finally had them somewhat locked away and then you rape me! And now you're acting like nothing happened? You're sick!"_

_He felt another crushing blow to his chest and held her to him all the same, despite her sobs and attempts to get away. _

_He whispered, not only to her but to the others, "Forgive me for what I've done, I learned from my mistakes so please...I finally have comrades and friends after all these years, don't take that away."_

* * *

"Madara!" **"Madara!"**

He woke with cold sweat streaming down his face, shaking profoundly until his friend hugged him affectionately.

"Zetsu?" **"It was just a nightmare so calm down."**

"No it wasn't, it was a reminder."

The bipolar man frowned and stroked his hair, "Be that as it may, it's over and everything's alright now. We're here."

Madara instantly caught he said _we're _here and not just referring to himself.

Smiling softly he scooted closer to his friend but muttered, "I despise nightmares."

Zetsu chuckled, **"Who doesn't?"**

_FINISH!_

_Interesting yet depressing story I know, but it was different so why not right?_

_There may be one more chapter with Husky's nightmare BUT not sure, just keep a watch just in case lol._

_I hope everyone enjoyed and please review XD_


	12. Accident

_Written by: Captainawesome a.k.a. Husky_**  
**

**Caution, graphic content. Based on a true story. **

_Pain, Pain, PAIN! That's all I could feel. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Nothing in my body would move. I lifted my head a little bit and forced my eyes open, just in time to see the guard rail._

_I could see the front of my car crunching up towards me, the glass shattering and embedding itself into my face. I could hear my legs breaking. Sickening crunches as it looked like my car was merging into me. _

_From the reflection on my hood, that was now upright in front of me, I could see my head. But not my face. It was covered in too much blood. Then, everything went cold. So very cold…_

"_Rush! __Clear-BZZZT__- no response. __CLEAR! –BZZZTTT-! _

_My chest surged forewords off of the ground, making my broken back arch, and causing me to writhe in agony. I could taste copper, my tears mixing with my blood. There was blood. blood everywhere! And glass, and fire. So many lights, but I couldn't hear the sirens._

_ People pried my eyes open, their mouths moving frantically. But I still could not hear their cries. I was moving, I think. I looked down the stretcher at my body. My.. body? What body! _

_Pieces missing, broken bones muscle and flesh torn and singed. My leg was at an unnatural angle. Everything faded out to black…_

_I faded in and out through the following months. Apparently I had even been on the news. I wasn't allowed to move. Not that I could if I even tried. I was eating out of a tube, food entering directly into my stomach, and leaving through two other tubes. _

_My arms looked like transformers, pipes and tubes doing a sinful dance, twirling up, in and, around my body. My eyes were going. Everything blurring. The last thing that I ever saw was the stitches, and hearing the words of the television._

"_5 months ago, a young girl named _, 17, was found inside of a crushed car. Paramedics say that she had a seizure going down the through-way going 75 mph. she lost control and slammed into the guard-rail, totaling the car, and killing the passenger. The passenger was named Olivia."_

_Olivia? OLIVIA! NO! I didn't remembering her driving with me!_

_I tried to open my eyes again, willing, praying that I be able to see. And I did. _

_I saw Zetsu, Madara. Kakuzu and Hidan, Sasori and Dei. Why was everybody frowning at me?_

"_Lexy? What is going on? Why are you guys here?"_

"_You should be dead! Not her! You are the freak, you just had to have a seizure didn't you?" "I'm so sorry, I can't help it. They just happened!" Kakuzu and Hidan stepped forewords._

"_You don't deserve to live; you should be dead, and not her!_

_I screamed as the kunai knife was plunged into my already pain-ridden body…_

* * *

"NO!"

I shot out of bed, scaring the living crap out of Zetsu, and rushed out of the apartment, over to the others. Grabbing the key that Olivia had given me, I ran straight into Kakuzu and Hidan's room, flicking on the lights and waking two very confused Akatsuki members.

I ran to Kakuzu and grabbed the front of his ankles, sobbing into his calves. "I'm so sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to kill her! Please don't kill me! You're right, I don't deserve to live!"

Hidan rushed over and pulled me to my feet, and away from a sleepy and stunned Kakuzu. "What the fuck are you talking about Husky? Who did you kill? What's going on?!"

"I-ii-I killed Olivia!"

Kakuzu froze, and ran to said girls room with Hidan in tow, yanking along a still sobbing Husky. Barging into Olivia's room, he flicked on the light switch, to see a very alive, and very annoyed Olivia. "Guys, what's wrong? And- wait. Husky! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

Husky freed herself from Hidan's grip and ran towards the other girl. Husky collapsed next to Olivia, and held her close, crying into her shoulder, telling her of her nightmare.

"What the fuck? No! I wasn't there, you were the only one in the car!"

"But what if you had been there! That's the whole point Olivia! I could have killed someone because I'm a freak!" Hidan came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a freak Husky, you are perfect in every way that you are! Don't put yourself down."

Zetsu and Madara rushed into the room, "What's happened?" "What's wrong with my husky?!"

Olivia told them of Husky's nightmare, and watched as Madara lifted Husky away from her. "Don't worry little puppy. We all love you here, we accept you for who and what you are! Don't worry. Now, how about some nice hot tea back at our apartment, hmm?"

_NOW the story is finished XD YAY!_


	13. Special: Understand One's Feelings

_Written by: Princess Shadowfiend or Lexypink, either one lol._

_This is both Madara's and Kisame's if case no one understands._

* * *

Both men stood side to side, equally confused as they glanced to each other, then to the casket that was surrounded by a circle of grim faces, some even crying.

Madara sent Kisame a worried look as they both recognized the faces as the residents of the apartments. Olivia's was covered by both hands, tears slipping between her fingers as she turned away from the beautifully carved casket, burying into Kakuzu comforting chest.

The miser gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her out of the enchanted forest designed room. When the brute walked past the bewildered males he sent them a mournful look before leaving.

Finally risking a peek inside the crystal clear casing of the casked, Madara's heart nearly stopped, body stilling, whilst the shark walked between the small crowd, eyes flickering in disbelief and his hand reached up to lightly touch the brittle barrier separating him from the unmoving body.

Lexy lied inside, face set in a peaceful, serene look, yet her body showing no signs of vitals. She was clad in a simple pristine white silk dress with wide straps, the rest of her decorated in white petals to contrast with the soft glow of her ivory tinted skin.

"It was bound to happen," Sasori muttered from aside the behemoth. "The poison had spread throughout her entire body before I could find a cure." he ended regretfully.

"I'm sorry Kisame." and he left with his lover.

Hesitantly Madara stepped up next to him, fingertips brushing the glass before he stepped back when Kisame suddenly lifted it off the casket. Understanding the taller man's actions the raven watched as the shark nin caressed his niece's face so delicately as if a feather could break her.

* * *

Kisame embraced his kitten's limp form with a shuddering sob, nose buried in her soft hair. The Uchiha turned his head to hide the tears falling down his face.

"I failed again." he whispered to himself.

"But this time she's gone."

"Shut up!" The raven looked up in bewilderment at Kisame's abrupt shout, and saw the crystal droplets staining the man's cheeks. He was hugging the teen so closely, as if someone was going to take her from his arms.

"Just shut up Madara," he growled threateningly. "Don't you EVER say she's gone."

Eyes downturned in guilt Madara stayed silent. Just from seeing the shocked, heartbroken look in the shark's eyes, he now understood how the man felt towards the brunette, and it was something he had long forgotten.

Kisame truly did love Lexy, he was just too blinded by his "Uncle Instincts" to see it.

When Zetsu came up with expecting arms held out Kisame stubbornly refused to hand over his kitten. Pursing his lips the bipolar man swiftly snatched the teen, and Madara had to hold back the brute, which proved an arduous task, and he, too, wanted to take his niece back from the cannibal, but it was unavoidable.

Shouting in dismay Kisame threw an arm out, reaching desperately to caress her face once more, but by that time Zetsu was already exiting the room.

* * *

Kisame shot a hand out by instinct when a pair of feminine hands shook him awake, eyes darting around in alarm and stinging from tears. Chocolate brown orbs stared worriedly at his. The brunette was unprepared for the strong embrace that pinned her to the blue man's chest, his hot, shuddering sobs washing over her ear.

"Kisame? Did you have a nightmare?" she inquired softly, running her hands through his spiky hair in attempts to calm him.

Madara entered the room looking fairly shaken up, and his face broke into a smile when he saw his niece giving him a confused look that screamed "What the hell is going on?!" while being smothered against the shark.

"Ok, ok, Kisame, I'm right here. You just had a nightmare." she uttered, making him let go so she could kiss him reassuringly.

Madara left, a sense of understanding filling his heart. He shouldn't try to get in the way of a true love anymore.

_ALSO, this is mild hint for Lexypink/Princess Shadowfiend's new story whenever it comes out._

_I'll relay the info once it's up ;3_

_ (No she doesn't die lol)_


End file.
